Cuando todo empieza con un regalo
by Starkrules
Summary: Hiccup y Mérida son amigos desde siempre y nunca ha habido nada entre ellos. ¿Podrá algun acontecimiento cambiar esta relación? HiuccupxMérida NO hay lemon. ¡Espero que les guste! (Mal summary)


**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer este fic! Tengo que comentarles que en esta historia Hiccup tiene 15 años y Merida 16! (A Hiccup se lo tenien que imaginar como en la primera película, no como en la segunda) Espero que les guste y dejen reviews! (Por favor, no seais muy duros que expesarme en castellano no se me da demasiado** **bien!) A quien no le guste HiccupxMérida no le gustará este fic. Aviso: Además salen personajes de The Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, FullMetal Alchemist. NO contiene Lemon!  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 - INTRODUCCIÓN**

Era un día de otoño por la tarde. Las hojas caían, el viento soplaba y todo estaba pintado con tonalidades marrones y amarillas. En la cima de la calle podías ver una chica joven con el pelo rojizo y rizado a mas no poder con una mochila colgada de la espalda. Esa chica tenía 16 años y se llamaba Mérida.

Mérida iba caminando hacia su casa sola después de un día largo lleno de exámenes. No tenía demasiados amigos pero le gustaba más así ya que no era una persona con demasiados dotes sociales. Tenía a dos grandes amigos, que se podría decir que eran sus mejores, estos era Jack y Rapunzel. Los dos iban en el mismo instituto que ella. Por suerte, era viernes y significaba que el día siguiente seria sábado.

Al llegar a casa, se cerró en su cuarto y hizo los deberes y jugó un poco al World of Warcraft (Mérida es un poco friki!). El día siguiente, Mérida se levantó porque había quedado con sus amigos el sábado por la mañana como hacían cada fin de semana. Estos amigos no era ni Jack ni Rapunzel, eran unos chicos y chicas que había conocido un verano en un camapamento, y desde entonces se hicieron tan amigos que quedaban cada sábado. Aquellos campamentos ya habían pasado havía años, así que para Mérida, eran amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando era más pequeña, todos se hacían con todos y jugaban siempre juntos, pero con el paso del tiempo, se fueron haciendo grupos de amigos. Aun y así todos se querían mucho y continuavan hablando todos con todos.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, Mérida saludó a todos y se quedó charlando un rato hasta que vio venir a su pequeña "pandilla". Este pequeño grupo estaba formado por 3 miembros: Mérida (que ya la conocemos), Alphonse Elric un niño de unos 13 años que era la persona más tranquila, agradable y buena que te podrías encontrar y el grupo se cerraba con Hiccup, un adolescente de 15 años, bajito, con el pelo castaño y pecas en la cara.

-¡Holaaaa! -gritó Mérida al verlos -¿llegais tarde!

-Si bueno... esque paramos para ver el aparador de una tienda de comics... -dijo Alphonse con tono de disculpa

-Bueno, ¿Cómo va todo? -Preguntó Mérida.

Estuvieron todos horas hablando, tal y como hacian cada sábado. A la 1, la gente ya se iba retirando ya que empazaba a ser hora de comer.

-...y así fue como me torcí el tobillo por tercera vez -acabó explicando Hiccup

-¡Por cierto! -dijo Mérida -¡Mirad que me han regalado por el aniversario!

Del bolsillo, Mérida se sacó un telefono de última generación. "Ooohhhh" dijeron los dos a la vez.

-A mi me regalaran uno parecido pronto -dijo Alphonse con alegría.

-¿Y eso? -se preguntó Mérida

-Porque mi aniversario está al caer y mis padres me han dicho que puede que me compren un telefono nuevo.

_¡Mierda!_ pensó Mérida, se le había olvidado por completo comprarle un regalo a Al y dentro de dos semanas era su cumpleaños.

-Se está haciendo tarde chicos -dijo Alphonse -me tengo que ir o si no mi madre me reñirá

-¡Adiós!

-¡Hasta pronto!

Una vez Alphonse se fue de mi campo de vision, me giré directamente a Hiccup.

-Tenemos que comprar-le algo a Al, es nuestro amigo y tenemos que hacerlo

-Sí. ¿Pero qué le compramos? -preguntó Hiccup

-¿Está claro no? Un manga.

-¡Clarooooooo! Yo conozco una tienda que está muy bien de precio, podriamos ir... ¿El lunes te va bien?

-Dejamelo pensar... -Después repasar mentalmente sus horarios extraescolares, Mérida respondío:

-El lunes me va bien, de 5 a 7. Vale?

-Vale. Pasaré por tu casa.

* * *

**¿Bueno? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado porque sepais que esta historia es fruto de mi imaginación a las 3 de la mañana!**

**Por favor dejen Reviews y Favoritos! Intentaré no tardar demasiado con el siguiente capitulo! Pero ahora me estoy muriendo de sueño!**


End file.
